


Tato

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita meminta Rukia untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Renji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tato

**Tato**

**Summary:**

**Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita meminta Rukia untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Renji.**

**All disclaimers apply. Bleach bukan milik saya, kecuali kalau saya jadi istrinya Kubo Tite-sensei. Maybe ^_^**

**.-.-.**

 

            Rukia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ketika dalam pertemuan shinigami bulan itu, semua mata tertuju padanya. Bahkan Nemu, gadis pendiam ciptaan ilmuwan paling menakutkan di Seireitei (atau bahkan mungkin di seluruh jagad raya, tak peduli di dunia mana saja), itu juga mengarahkan mata ke arahnya.

            “Kuchiki-san,” Rangiku menyebut namanya dengan manis. “Ada yang mau kutanyakan nih.”

            Shinigami mungil itu menelan ludah. Intuisinya mengatakan apapun pertanyaan yang akan diucapkan wanita berambut blonde itu pasti bukan pertanyaan standar yang normalnya akan muncul di benak orang kebanyakan.

            / _Semoga bukan tentang Nii-sama/_

            Siapa sih yang tidak bangga mempunyai kakak yang cool, keren, dan digila-gilai banyak wanita di Seireitei? Tapi Rukia sudah capek dihujani pertanyaan tentang Byakuya. Lebih jauh lagi, dia sudah pernah menolak permintaan Seireitei Press, yang dengan semangatnya memintanya mengambil foto Byakuya.

            “Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan, Matsumoto-san?” dengan hati-hati, Rukia balik bertanya.

            Kali ini wanita cantik itu terkikik genit. Dengan putus asa, Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya. Reaksi shinigami yang lain memang tidak seekstrim Matsumoto, tapi senyum simpul di bibir mereka tidak luput dari perhatian Rukia.

            “Ehem,” Rangiku berdehem untuk memberikan efek dramatis. “Ada yang masih mengganjal di hati kami. Dan itu berhubungan dengan teman akrabmu.”

            Rukia mengernyit. “Teman akrab yang mana?”

            “Tentu saja Abarai-kun,” Isane memutar matanya.

            “Oh,” Rukia mengangguk. Sejak datang ke kota Karakura, dia mempunyai beberapa teman akrab. Ketika Rangiku menyebut 'teman akrab', benak Rukia langsung meloncat ke seorang remaja pemarah berambut oranye, ternyata dugaannya keliru. “Kenapa dengan Renji?”

            Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Rangiku menyuarakan pertanyaannya. “Sebenarnya, sampai mana sih tato Abarai-kun berakhir?”

            Rukia terpaku di kursinya. “A-apa?”

            Kali ini Isane yang mengulangi pertanyaan Rangiku. “Kau kan sudah mengenalnya lama sekali. Pasti tahu dong!” tambah wanita berambut ungu itu.

            Pipi shinigami bertubuh kecil itu bersemu merah. Sungguh, para wanita di Asosiasi Shinigami ini benar-benar nyentrik. Dari penampilan maupun imajinasi mereka. Meski begitu, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya ketika matanya berputar mengamati shinigami lain. Diluar dugaan, Nanao Ise ,yang biasanya serius dan sulit mentolerir hal-hal semacam ini, malah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan rasa ingin tahunya dengan gamblang. Bahkan Nemu telah memutar kursinya ke arah Rukia. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda juga terjadi pada shinigami lain. Shinigami kecil berambut pink, yang jika dalam keadaan normal tak akan berhenti bercicit, ajaibnya sekarang malah diam seribu bahasa.

            “Saya tidak tahu,” akhirnya Rukia menjawab, lirih.

            “Bohong tuh!” sahut Rangiku.

            “Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu,” kata Nanao cepat.

            “Saya benar-benar tidak tahu!” Rukia memberi penekanan pada setiap suku katanya.

            “Kalau begitu,” mata Rangiku berkilat. “Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan langsung pada Abarai?”

            “Bagus!” Isane bertepuk tangan. Wajahnya berbinar. “Kami penasaran setengah mati nih.”

            “Kami tunggu lho.”

            Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi para shinigami wanita ini jika mereka telah sepakat akan sesuatu. Menanggapi semua itu, Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

xxx

            “Oh, kukira ada apa,” ujar Renji ringan. “Kalau melihat wajah seriusmu, aku jadi berpikir entah masalah apa yang mau kau bicarakan, ternyata soal tato ini!”

            Rukia menghembuskan napas lega. Sebenarnya bagi adik kapten divisi ke enam itupun, tato di tubuh sahabatnya juga mengundang rasa penasaran. Ternyata menanyakannya langsung ke empu-nya tato sendiri tidak sesulit yang dibayangkannya. Percuma tadi dia merasa grogi dan tidak enak.

            “Iya,” balas Rukia.

            Saat itu jam istirahat. Begitu bel berbunyi, Rukia secepat kilat mencari Renji di kantor divisi enam. Beruntung orang yang dicari berada di sana, sedang menata tumpukan berkas yang akan diajukan pada Byakuya.

            “Mereka ingin tahu sejauh mana kau mentato tubuhmu,” sambung Rukia.

            Shinigami berambut merah itu agak terperangah. “Hmm, dimulai dari alis, oh bukan, dari dahi,” Renji mengusap keningnya. “Kemudian turun ke bawah.”

            “Aku tahu itu,” ujar Rukia cepat. Matanya menuruni leher besar pemuda tegap itu. “Sampai mana, sih?”

            Renji menimbang sejenak. “Sampai....”

            Bukannya langsung menjawab, Renji malah melucuti seragam shinigami hitamnya.

            “H-hey, apa yang kau lakukan?” Rukia panik.

            “Kau tanya sampai mana tatoku berakhir kan?”

            “Iya, tapi tidak perlu sampai buka baju begitu.”

            “Huh? Katanya ingin tahu?”

            “Jawab saja,” hardik Rukia.

            “Tapi sejujurnya aku tak tahu sebutan tepat untuk _bagian_ yang ini.”

            Dengan santai, Renji bertelanjang dada di hadapan teman kecilnya. Mau tidak mau, Rukia menelan ludah ketika tanpa dikomando, matanya menelusuri rentetan tato yang menghiasi tubuh terbuka Renji.

            'Wow!'

            Tiba-tiba saja kerongkongannya terasa kering. Otot yang membentuk tubuh besar dan tegap itu terlihat begitu menarik.

            _/Sejak kapan dia jadi menggiurkan begini?/_

            Rukia malu sendiri terhadap pilihan kata benaknya. Menggiurkan? _/Geez, kenapa aku terdengar mesum?/_

            Namun ketika Renji mulai menarik sash di pinggangnya, kepanikan Rukia meningkat beberapa level.

            “Hey, stop.”

            “Lho, katanya ingin tahu?”

            “Renji!”

            “Tenang saja, tidak sampai bawah kok.”

            Belum genap sedetik berlalu, Rukia membatu. Pandangannya nanar menatap pintu yang sedari tadi tidak ditutupnya.

            “Uhm, Renji, aku keluar dulu.”

            “Tapi....”

            “Dah!” buru buru Rukia keluar.

            Renji jadi sebal. “Apaan sih? Padahal waktu kecil dia sering melihatku dengan sedikit kain menutupi tubuhku,” gerutunya keras. “Sudah capek-capek mau kuperlihatkan!”

            Anehnya, Renji merasakan hawa dingin menguar di ruangan itu. Rambut di tengkuknya berdiri. Aura tak nyaman dirasakan sosok tinggi besar itu.

            “Apa yang akan kau perlihatkan pada adikku?”

            Renji terkesiap. Cemas, dia menoleh ke arah pintu. Sedari tadi dia memang berdiri membelakanginya.

            Nada monoton ini, datar dan dingin. Nada yang sudah akrab di telinga Renji beberapa tahun belakangan.

            “Kapten?”

            Byakuya berjalan dengan tenang, tapi tak urung Renji merasakan hawa membunuh mengelilingi pria berambut hitam itu.

            “Sebagai sesama laki-laki, aku tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan kau perlihatkan pada adikku yang masih polos itu,” lanjut Byakuya pedas.

            “Eh, Anda salah sangka,” Renji terbata.

            “Tidak,” sanggah Byakuya kalem. “Kau pikir aku tidak tahu maksud seorang pria bertelanjang dada di hadapan seorang gadis? Ah, Abarai, aku juga melihatmu hendak membuka ikatan sash di pinggangmu. Mataku tak mungkin mengelabuiku, bukan?”

            “Se-semua ini tidak seperti yang Anda pikirkan,” kali ini Renji yang panik. “Aku cuma ingin memperlihatkan tatoku pada Rukia.”

            Sayangnya penjelasan Renji tidak digubris oleh sang kapten. “Entah kenapa aku merasa kau juga akan memperlihatkan _benda_ lain selain tatomu, hm?” matanya menyipit berbahaya.

            “Benda lain?” Renji melotot mengetahui makna benda yang dimaksud Byakuya. “Tentu saja tidak...”

            Belum selesai wakil kapten itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tanpa ampun Byakuya sudah memanggil bankai-nya.

            “Senbonzakura!”

            “Hyaaa....”

            Pada akhirnya, hanya Renji yang tahu sebanyak dan sejauh- ehem, _sebawah_ \- mana tato di tubuhnya.

**The End**


End file.
